Basics
Welcome to the basics of Micromon My name is Professor Malk. I am glad you could drop by for some information and guide lines on what is available in Micromon The Legend of Vaithe and how to get around the game with ease. Once I have finished with you, you will know everything there is to know about Micromon and how to sail through the world with confidence. Pixekai Welcome to the realm of Pixekai , Pixekai is a very colourful and magical place with residents of all types, but you will also notice they are all good hearted people and very friendly and willing to help at any point they can, Pixekai is made up of 4 main towns *Navia - A Vacation Resort made up of huts sand and fancy sea like buildings. *Magma - An Industrial Area surrounded with fire and Lava. *Aera - A place loacted upon floating islands. *Mineralia - A small town high up in Colo Mountains throughout Pixekai is also dungeons caves and many more secret locations to explore.... The Incident A while ago in Pikekai there was a huge attack by a Giant Micromon who we know now as Vaithe, He is the main Godly Micromon in the game and it is all based upon his legacy. When Vaithe attacked he took out the whole entire town of Growtown , all that stands now is mountains of rubble and a small building all alone. Growtown was completly wiped out with not a single survivor but... Even tho there where no survivers the people in nearby towns could see the destruction from a distance. The one main thing that everyone remembers the most is seeing the silhoutette of Vaithe since that day he has never been seen since...until... Black Root Black Root is the name of a shady organization through Pixekai and are only out to cause trouble for the residents. Althought they are very rarely seen around towns they do keep a close eye on individuals they think might have some importance or high positions in Pixekai . As stated the leader of the Black Root team has more information than he should and knows more about Pixekai than many others. Knowing they are actually in a Digital World they can find certain ways to teleport around the World and feel they are in charge. From this they named them selves Black Root after the Root folder of the mainframe of Pixekai ...This only means one thing Trouble! Chaos Micromon The Chaos Micromon....these are also known as the Godly Types. There are 5 in total and are scattered around Pixekai in secret areas. These Micromon are known to be the most powerful Micromon to exsist from all known Micromon to date. Each Chaos Micromon is an element that makes Pixekai, and it is said they are the ones that cause natural desasters throughout the land, from Volcanos to Tsunami's. The 5 Chaos Micromon are: Fulmina - Fire Type Gurgita - Water Type Anima - Grass Type Agita - Mineral Type Vaithe - Unknown Type Legion Members